Welcome to the Mansion
Episode One It was a sunny day at Brookeside Mansion, the birds were chirping, squirrels scattering around, and a light breeze whispers among the trees teasing the tree to let go of its precious leaves. Then suddenly a black limousine ruined the atmosphere, it drove in front of the mansion to let out a man by the name of Ben McDaniels. A large flash of lightning occurred frightening off all the wild life, once Ben stepped out of the limo. Followed by Ben came a young boy who was wearing an intern suit. “Come on Johan, do you know when the contestants will be here?” Ben asked. “Oh they’re already inside the mansion” Johan responded solemnly. “Perfect, have them each interviewed in the confessional room while I go and prepare the challenge.” Ben chuckled quite evilly when he thought of the challenge. “I'm on it sir.” Johan sighed and walked inside as Ben walked around to the backyard. ' ' The interviews/confessionals will be in bold Charlotte: Hi there cameraman, I’m Charlotte! Let me see, I’m very fun, umm...I’m a social butterfly...I’m really pretty.... In this game I want to show that I’m not as dumb as people may think, and perhaps find a cute guy to flirt with. Jamie: When I got to the mansion, I immediately knew this summer would be amazing!! But the mansion is so big and there’s so many people, and then there’s just little me in amidst of all these nice funny amazing people. I hope I’m not trampled! Keith: The girl in front of me looked witty... too witty, I’ll have to keep my eye on her. Oh by the way I’m Keith, I’m going to play these suckers and weasel my way into their heads. They’re all idiots! I mean not counting Jamie... Zane: WOOO! It’s time to partay!! I’m Zane! I’m going to play this game chill and relaxed and hope it gets me to the end, because everyone’s gonna love me! Maybe I’ll find a g al to smooch? Jacelin: Why hello my dear fans. I’m Jacelin. Remember me? I’m the daughter of the guy who invented Funny Bandz. Oh of course you know me, no one could forget my starring role in that commercial. I was quite honored to hear they wanted a celebrity on the show. I couldn’t deny the offer. Landon: Checking out all of the ladies, all of them want a piece of the Landon! I mean who doesn’t? YOLO! Sherri: Hello people of the universe , I’m Sherri. I’m a young artist looking for love. I could care less about winning this show. I just came here to came here to find my better half, if that doesn’t work then call me maybe? Bryson: Check it out mom! I’m on T.V! It’s going to be a blast!! Oh almost forgot to introduce myself, I’m Bryson! I think I might be the youngest person here! Don’t count me out just yet, I’m planning on bringing the million dollars home! Joshua: Hello world! I’m ready to rock this show and win that million dollars!! But seriously, my names Joshua. Have you seen that physco Indian chick yet? I thought she was going to take me as a virgin sacrifice. Ming-Lee: Ming-Lee has arrived! Ahaha! Here I tell you about me. Ming-Lee is daughter of gypsy’s. Ming-Lee travel all across the land. Ming-Lee done talking.' Noah: Aye this place is pretty fancy, I guess I oughta get comfortable here because I’m not leaving, I’m going to toy with the minds of the other people and slowly destroy each and everyone of them. Simple plan really, but it’ll take me to the end, no problem. Just you watch. Andrea: ...Umm...hey I’m Andrea...being in front of so many people is so frightening...I just don’t want to look stupid...I have a really big bubble, and no one has really been able to pop it....My mom said I should come onto the show and get over my fear...of...of..people....That’s all I wanna say, bye.... Tom: Hey there citizens. My name is Tom. I’m just a nice average guy, looking for a good time. I’m hoping to play a strategic game, and maybe even make it to the end, aye? Monica: Look at all these petty little losers ready to give me a million dollars. Oh how kind of them. I’m Monica, this season’s capital Bitch. All these losers ain’t going to see it coming when I grab this game by the balls and win this, like a boss. Don’t mess with me. Kevin: Everyone in the game is quite frightening so far, I don’t know how I’m going to make it far in this game with all these psychopaths. I’m just a young hobbledehoy in this world full of crazed teenagers. Seth: What’s hanging dudes and dudettes? My name is Seth, and this mansion is sweet! It’s like 10 times bigger than my house. Like this is gonna be a knarly season bro! Alex: Hi my name is Alex, and I’m kind of a germaphobe. But trust me I’ve gotten better, I used to be quarantined in my house because of my fear of germs. From being quarantined for so long, I’ve not had the same “social” experience as the other teens. My mom sent me here to win a million bucks and to gain a social life. We’ll see how that works out... Joanne: Hey I’m Joanne, I can be described as the mello girl, I try to stay out of the drama around me. I like to make sure all my friends are happy, but I have a feeling that in this show, that’s going to be really hard. So I’m going to have to pick my friends wisely....' “ And there we have it, our 18 contestants. But beware, we actually have 21 contestants total, with 3 wild card teens who are locked up....er.....nevermind. Anyways, those group of 18 contestants will now be split up into 3 teams.” Ben announced standing in the backyard with all the teens surrounded him, with Johan standing next to him. “Johan announce the teams.”he demanded. “I have to do everything...ugh Joanne, Sherri, Alex, Andrea, Zane and Noah you now make up team ‘Text-a-Holics’, woop-de-doo” Johan sighed. The 6 teens stepped forward and grouped up, leaving 12 contestants to figure out their teams. “Yeep! We’re going to have so much fun guys!” Sherri shrieked and hugged Noah. “And with a big man on our team, we’ll never lose.” Sherri dazed and stared into Noah’s eyes. ' ' “Don’t you worry bout a thing, our team is going to be amazing. ” Noah assured her. “The next team is called ‘Swaggalicious’ which consists of Seth, Charlotte, Jacelin, Bryson, Tom, and Joshua!” Johan announced. “Yay!! Go team! We’re in it to win it!!” Tom cheered. Jacelin: At first when I saw that there were only two girls on my team I got worried. So looks like this season I’m going to have to play the flirt card and manage to keep myself in the game. “I was hoping we’d end up on the same team.” Bryson whispered to Jacelin. “Really? Same here! After this is over, we can talk about the team.” Jacelin giggled. Bryson: I’m not going to lie, Jacelin is the hottest girl I’ve managed to even talk to. And I think she actually wants an alliance with me. Woah! “This means the rest of you losers are called the ‘Zit-Heads’, Jamie, Keith, Monica, Kevin, Ming-Lee, and Landon” Johan finished up. “The ZitHeads? They got Swaggalicious and we ended up with Zitheads? How’s that even fair?” Monica complained. “It’s not, and guess who doesn’t care? This guy right here. Alright you can have a minute to get to know your teammates and then we’ll start the first challenge of the season!!” Ben announced. Monica: Is it just me or did they put me on the Nerd Team? Jamie, Keith, and Kevin? They’re all nasty nerds. Good thing this chick knows how to get the nerds to do her homework. Heck yeah! “It’s nice to meet you guys! Our team is going to be the best!” Jamie cheered. “Ming-Lee thinks this team is not so bad...”Ming-Lee said. “Listen guys if we’re gonna win this thing we’re going to need a team leader! I would like to nominate myself, any objections?” Monica took charge. “Oooh a lady that knows how to take charge, I like that in a woman” Landon flirted. “In your dreams.” Monica rolled her eyes. “At least we have a muscle powerhouse, which is Landon. No offense.” Kevin observed. “None taken. I’d like to introduce you my guns of steel!” Landon flexes in front of Monica. “Hmm nice hotshot.” Monica said sarcastically. Keith: I sat there and observed my other teammates conversing planning out how I was going to manipulate these suckers to do my bidding. “Okay guys we need to show dominance as a team! We need to show the two other teams whose boss!” Joshua coached team Swaggalicious. “Yeah dude! Let’s pull in the first victory! I don’t want one of us to go home on the first day bros!” Seth cheered. “One of us is going home on today? What?” Charlotte gasped. “I’m afraid so ma'am, but I doubt you’ll go home, you're too pretty to leave so early.” Seth said. “Aww thats sweet. What was your name again?” Charlotte blushed. “Seth is the name.” Seth smiled. Meanwhile the Text-a-Holics were getting to know each other, well Sherri was getting to know Noah better. “Your hair is so soft, it’s like I could play with it all day long.” Sherri cooed. “Thanks, its completely natural.” Noah grinned. Noah: Okay so I don’t really care much for this girl but if I can use her for a little while until I don’t need her anymore so be it. I seem to have a thing for the ladies. I caught Joanne staring at me. “...hey...” Andrea whispered to Alex. “Oh hi there....your name was Andrea, correct?” Alex asked. “Yeah...sorry if I don’t talk a lot, I’m not used to so many people” Andrea stammered. “Don’t worry you’ll get used to it, I used to be a germaphobe. But then I just adapted to life, you’ll get the hang of it.” Alex assured her. “Thanks.” Andrea smiled. “Woo! Is it time for this party to get started yet??” Zane screamed. “Yes it is!” Ben yelled as he threw a gas canister on the ground knocking out all the contestants. “Oh I love my job!” Slowly the Teens woke up, realizing that they were all placed in three glass tubes, all tied up with their teams hanging from the top of the tube. “AGH!!! My feet aren’t touching the ground!!” Charlotte squealed. “Not this type of party! I’ve been to this type and I barely made it out alive!!” Zane hollered. “No need to worry, this is just your first challenge. In this challenge, you will have to manage to undo your rope and then solve the puzzle which is at the bottom of the tube. The first 2 teams to complete this task will win immunity and the team in last place will be voting out one of their own members tonight!” Ben announced. “Oh that doesn’t seem so hard...” Bryson sighed. “While your tube is slowly being filled up with water, you better hold your breaths!” Ben laughed evilly. “Oh god! I don’t want to die!! Save me Noah!” Sherri shrieked. “On your marks get set go!!” Ben shouted and then the tubes slowly began to fill up with water. Jamie: Is this man trying to kill us?? “Alright guys any ideas?” Monica shrieked in fear. “If only my muscles could break the rope and free us...” Landon sighed. “AGH! We’re gonna die!” Charlotte yelled. “Don’t be so melodramatic Charlotte, does anyone have anything sharp that we could use?” Jacelin asked. “What about the pin to my flower on my head? I think that’s sharp?” Charlotte said. “Good idea Charlotte, but can anyone reach her flower? My arms are stuck!” Bryson said. “My left arm is pretty loose, I might be able to get it?” Joshua offered and wiggled his left arm loose. “Hurry grab the flower!” Jacelin said. “Guys I have a nail file in my pocket, if Zane can reach it he can break the rope?” Joanne offered. “Thats a good idea Joanne!” Alex cheered. “I thought I was afraid of talking to people but being pressed up against them is just so much worse!” Andrea complained. “I found your pocket!” Zane called. “YEEP! Thats my butt Zane!” Joanne shrieked. “Hurry, I think team Swagga are ahead, they got that girls flower and are cutting the rope!” Noah yelled. “I got it!” Zane cheered and then began filing the rope. “I got an idea guys, Kevin do you have another pair of glasses with you?” Monica asked. “I always keep an extra pair, what do you mean?”Kevin asked. Monica then takes her arm out of the rope and tears Kevin’s glasses off and snaps them getting a glass shard and begins cutting the rope. “Oh no! I can’t see anything!” Kevin yelled. “Don’t worry Kevin, Monica’s handling it!” Jamie yelled. The shard of glass cut much easier than Charlotte’s flower, Monica managed to cut the rope in no time. But as team ZitHeads had fallen into the water, the water was up to their chests. The water was barely licking the other teams feet. “Booyah! Score one for team Zit Heads! What what?” Monica cheered! “Impressive milady!” Landon yelled. “I still can’t see anything! I was looking forward to working the puzzle” Kevin complained. Zane is busy filing away at the rope, he’s gotten half of the rope nearly cut until he slips and accidentally drops the file into the water. “Noooo!!!!” the whole team screams in unison. “Oh crap....what now?” Zane asks. “I don’t know...” Alex sighs. “Come on Josh just a bit more and you got it!” Seth cheered! And just then Josh broke the rope freeing team Swagga into the water. The water was getting higher, it was up to team Text-a-Holics knees. The other two teams were merely wading a ft about the ground. “Jamie get down there and solve that puzzle! You’re the smartest here.” Monica demanded. “Hmph, that’s what you think.” Keith rolled his eyes. “Just start the puzzle Jamie.” Monica urged as Jamie ducked under and went to do the puzzle. Which a bunch of scrambled letters meant to spell out a saying. Meanwhile team Swagga sent Tom down to solve the puzzle. Team Text-a-Holics is completely out of it. “I’m sorry, I can’t think of anything else we can do.” Joanne apologized. “Don’t worry Joanne you gave it your best.” Noah smiled. “How about we try this?” Zane asks and then bites down on the rope and snaps it easily. The team falls down and are back in the race! Tom and Jamie are struggling to solve the puzzle. “Yay! We can still win this thing!” Sherri cheered. “Noah get down there and win us the game!” “Yes ma’am.” Noah said and dived down to the bottom of the tube. It was now a head to head race to see which team would solve the puzzle first! Noah had to make up some time his team lost....wait a second, it looks like Jamie has just about solved the puzzle! Jamie suddenly swims to the top of the tube, which now the water is so close to the top! Tom needed some air and swam to the top just as Jamie yelled the answer. “FRIED EGGS! FRIED EGGS!” “Hurry Tom, the answers Fried Eggs!” Jacelin yelled and Tom dove back into the water, Noah couldn’t hear the answer being so far underneath the water, his team frantically tried to motion to him to get him to come back up. Team ZitHeads take 1st place, but will Tom solve the puzzle in time? It looks like he is! “Congrats team ZitHeads and Swaggalicious!” Ben yelled as the water began emptying out of the tubes. Noah came out confused. “What happened?” Noah asked. “We lost, the answer was Fried Eggs” Alex sighed. “Oh my gosh....” Noah moped and the Text-a-Holics all looked around at their team knowing one of them is going home tonight! “Team ZitHeads and Team Swagglicous have immunity, and sadly Team Text-a-Holics will be voting out one of their own tonight. You have the afternoon to think it over. Good luck. Also you can check out your rooms up in the mansion, Johan will give you your assigned rooms.” Ben announced and left. Team ZitHeads and Team Swagga rejoiced over the win and left the Text-a-Holics in shame. “Hey we tried guys, we’ll get them next time!” Zane tried to cheer his team up. “Come on Andrea lets go and check out our rooms.” Alex said and helped Andrea off the floor. “I’ll come too!” Zane said and ran off. Once they were gone Noah saw this as the perfect opportunity to form an alliance with the two girls. “Can you believe those two? They think a couple is actually going to stand a chance at making it in this game? With Alex and Andrea together, they could prove to be a big threat in this game.” Noah said. “So you’re saying we vote out one of them tonight?” Joanne asked. “If so, I’ll do whatever you want Noah.” Sherri winked at Noah. “Yes, I want us three to form an alliance and break up the power couple and vote Alex out of this game.” Noah said. “As much as I’d like to get Zane out of this game, you have a point. Breaking them up would be much more strategical.” Joanne pondered. “Zane is a creeper, but I’ll stick with you guys, if us 3 stay together we’ll have the numbers.” Sherri smiled. As the three dispersed, Sherri left the room first but Noah held Joanne back a bit. “You know who else would be a good power couple? You and I.” Noah smirked and Joanne blushed. Joanne: So far its only the first day and I’m in a good spot, I’m in an alliance with 2 strong players, helping eliminate a couple, and also the hottest guy in this game is flirting with me. It can’t get any better than this. The contestants are going from room to room and checking out the whole mansion. Then Jamie catches Tom gazing at her, “Hey there Tom!” Jamie waved at him. “You know my name?” Tom was shocked. “Hehe...I guess I noticed...”Jamie blushed. “We should hang out sometime.” Tom insisted. “OH HELL NO! You get your grimy little hands off my teammate.” Monica grabbed Jamie and pulled her away. “Monica! You're embarrassing me!” Jamie yelled. “All this boy is trying to do is get you on his side so he can mess with your mind and use you to get him farther! Ain’t that right?” Monica ordered. “No its not like that at all!” Tom pleaded. “Tom!! We do not flirt with the competition! We want to beat them not flirt with them!” Jacelin entered and pulled Tom away. “Jamie! I’m so sorry!” Tom yelled. “If I so ever see you with that boy again, I will make sure that you are the very first one off of this show! Understood?” Monica yelled. “Fine...” Jamie sighed. “Listen, I’m just trying to help you. But if the people on our team find out that you're messing arround with a girl on the other team you’ll be the first to go!” Jacelin said. “I wasn’t meaning no harm!” Tom begged. “That’s how it starts, the next thing you know you’ll be out of this house so quick! And I don’t want that to happen to you. Tom I see you as a little brother, and I want to protect you in this game. I’m only trying to help.” Jacelin said. “Alright” Tom shrugged. “So I’m pretty sure that Zane is going home tonight.” Alex said. “Yeah, he made us lose the challenge by dropping that nail file! We were so close!” Andrea sighed. “Yeah...we’ve got to stick together in this game. Would you like to form an alliance?” Alex offered. “Umm sure...” Andrea blushed. Elimination Ceremony “Hear Ye! Hear Ye! It is time for the very first elimination ceremony ever! This is how it will work, you will enter the confessional room and pick who you’d like to vote for. I will then tally the votes and announce who's leaving. The one leaving will be thrown into the mansion’s dungeon and is to never ever ever return!” Ben shouted. “In a dungeon? Oh my...” Sherri gasped. “Alright get to voting guys!” Ben said. Andrea: This vote is for Zane. You caused us to lose the challenge today, so goodbye! Zane: I’m gonna vote for that Sherri girl, she’s a bit too over attached to that Noah guy. I feel bad for the dude. “And the votes are in...when I call your name, you are safe....Joanne!” “Oh thank god...” Joanne sighed. “Andrea.........Noah...........Sherri..........you are all safe.” Ben said dramatically. “And the last person safe from elimination is ALEX! Sorry Zane it is time for you to hit the dungeon! Goodbye!” Ben smiled. Sherri and Joanne are both shocked, but Noah has an evil grin on his face waving bye to Zane. “I’m gone already? I thought I’d make it farther than last place! This sucks!” Zane gasped. “Yeah yeah yeah, thats what they all say, get on into that dungeon!” Ben demanded. Zane solemnly left into the dungeon. “Bye guys! Have a good game!” he said right as the dungeon door slammed shut! “It looks to me that some of you are shocked, its not over yet you guys still have a chance! Do better next time!” Ben said. Noah: I thought about it, but since I’d still have the numbers even if we got rid of either one of them. So I thought that I’d have my two girls have a little scare and turn them against each other. Category:Teens Episodes